More than just a team
by Goodnightkate
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been growing closer these past few months, but when a team member they know to be dead is actually alive will the two get through the tough time ahead or will it stop there romance before it has even started?
1. The Morning After

**Chapter 1- The Morning After**

 **Tony p.o.v  
** I wake up to the sound of a familiar voice muffled by running water. Turning over I realise that I am not at home but on a couch, a rather unconformable couch, that it seems I spent the night on, but as I slowly wake up from dreamland I also realises that it does not belong to me and I am in fact not at my apartment, but at another apartment that should really be called my second home Ziva's, and this is Ziva's couch and presumably Ziva's blanket on top of me.

The water stops and the muffled voice coming from the bathroom now sound familiar that I am awake and aware on my surroundings, Ziva pops her head out of the door "you're awake, I was going to wake you but its only 7:20 we don't have to be in work while 8" she says rushed as if she thinks I could be angry, but in this moment there is no way I could be angry, I can only see her head but I can tell she has just stepped out of the shower and she looks the most adorable with a water droplet that has made its way down her face and is now hanging onto the end of her nose.

Coming back to reality I am now remembering the night before, me and Zi were the last ones out of the squad room it was late and we had had a long day we decided to order a pizza and put on a movie, I could not believe it when Zi said she had not seen the classic James Bond movie starring Sean Connery, so we rented it, I cannot even remember the film finishing. As if reading my mind Ziva interrupts my thoughts "You fell asleep within the first 30 minutes of the film, by the time it ended it was too late to wake you, hope you don't mind". I do not know how she does it but she always seems to know what I am thinking maybe that is why we make such a good team.

Her head disappears from the door as she goes to finish getting ready. I decide to make us breakfast I make pancakes with chocolate which I know is Ziva's absolute favorite American food. Walking in moments later she asked me "what are you making?" with the sweetest smile "Pancakes with chocolate spread " I give myself a pat on the back for a good choice when I see her eyes light up as she takes a bite out of one of the mountain of pancakes now on her plate,. "Nice?" I ask her as if I don't know they are her favorite "I love them thanks Tony, maybe I will have to let you stay more often if I get breakfast every time!", she says cheekily showing her dimples however something behind her voice makes me think she isn't joking.


	2. Consequences

**Chapter 2- Consequences**

 **Ziva p.o.v  
** After breakfast, we went about clearing the pots, straightening up and finishing getting ready mostly in silence, not that either one of us is upset or angry, but we don't need words to communicate, we know each other too well that words are just not necessary we have our own rhythm and that is just how we like it.

We drove to work in my car as Tony's was still in the car park from last night, I was going to drop him off home after the movie but we never got that far after he fell asleep before the starting credits we through. The drive to work and the elevator ride up to the squad room is quite just like this morning, but also like this morning it is a comfortable silence not awkward, then again it never is with Tony.

We have a laugh, wind each other up and just generally goof around but I know that this is how Tony shows his feelings and to be honest it is helping me show my feelings too after spending so long at Mossard building walls to protect myself and hiding my feelings, it is a real relief that I have finally found someone I can just be myself around.

As we step out of the lift McGee and Gibbs are already in the squad room we are early but, Gibbs is giving us a strange look, probably because I am normally in much earlier than everyone else including Gibbs who practically lives hear and because Tony is never early always on time but never early, he says it is some sort of rule he has, I am not sure but the look Gibbs is giving us right now is one normally reserved for suspects, however he does not say anything and after being briefed on the case or lack of, I sit down and start some paper work that needs finishing.

 **Gibbs p.o.v  
** I came into work early as usual to find McGee already here. He said Abby had gave him a lift to work as his car was 'broke' and she drives past his street every morning, I know them two have had a fling in the past but I think recently they are becoming more then 'just friends' neither of them have said anything, probably because they know what I would say. I have rule 12 for a reason. Jenny. They probably just think I am being a hard ass but I have been there, done that, and I know it almost never ends well and I would hate to see the people closest to me hurt, if anything went sideways.

What is unusual is Ziva's desk empty, I thought maybe she just went for coffee but McGee said he had not seen her yet this morning, which is strange seeing as I cannot recall one day where she wasn't hear before me since she started. Tony's desk is also empty, but that I do not find suspicious. He is never late but also never early, not that I can complain he is one of my best and loyal Agents but does his best work when he is alone often choosing to stay late rather than come in early, which I suspect is so he can delay going home to an empty apartment until all he has to do I go home to sleep, shower and change.

Lately however I have my suspicions about Tony and Ziva who seem to be spending a lot more time outside of work together. I heard them talking about renting a movie yesterday and then DiNozzo turns up this morning wearing the same outfit he wore yesterday leading me to presume that he did not go home at all last night, I am beginning to wonder just how close those two are. I may need to have a word with him, and remind him what my rules are and why they are there.

Just when I am about to take him to the elevator and give him a head slap which is my way of saying I care and they know that, my phone rings with a case. Taking the call I relay the details to my team who are itching for a case after a slow morning of paperwork, I tell the team to gear up. When they are already which does not take long, I tell McGee and Ziva to take one car and me and Tony will take the other, they all give me a confused look as I walk to the elevator probably because I have mixed things up. I know Tony and Ziva work well together, not that Tim is not as good or does not get along with them, Tony and Ziva just work so well together, they flow as one person and understand each other without even having to communicate, and out in the field that is what puts them just the cut above the rest.

I reach the lift and all three of them are still stood there looking at me like I have just grown another head but I really need to have a word and find out just how serious this thing is between the two of them before I decide what to do, not giving anything away I stick with "Are you three waiting for an invite?" before they all come rushing behind after me from which I hear three replies of "No boss".


	3. The Broken Rule

**Chapter 3- The Broken Rule**

 **Tony p.o.v  
** The ride down to the garage was silent so much so you could hear pin drop, the tension in the atmosphere could have been cut with a knife I was that thick. Everyone was shifting uncomfortably not knowing where to look and avoiding eye contact, that is everyone apart from Gibbs unshakable as ever like he couldn't even feel the suffocating atmosphere that was unbearable even for the thirty second it took to get to the garage.

I had no idea why Gibbs split me and Ziva up we always ride together, always. We are partners, yes I could do without getting whiplash every time Ziva drives but I have been giving her lessons and even though Gibbs isn't much better I am almost certain it wasn't because he had the welfare of my back in mind when he split us up.

Even when in the car I decided to keep quiet I know he wants to either ask me something or I am I big trouble, somehow I think it's the latter. My thoughts are answered when Gibbs cuts the silence "Something on your mind DiNozzo?" I decide to play dumb and hope for the best even though I know It will not work, no one get one over on Gibbs that easy and I should know that by now but I do it anyway "No boss, should there be", he gives me the ever famous Gibbs ice stare, "well DiNozzo unless you have Alzheimer's I'm just wondering why you're wearing the same shirt and trousers as yesterday?".

OH shit, I forgot about that I was having such a good morning cooking for Zi I totally forgot about that. I had washed and brushed my teeth this morning with the spare toothbrush she gave me but changing clothes never came to mind I need to think something up fast before Gibbs figures out I stayed at Ziva's, he has rules and I do not know what is worse lying to Gibbs or breaking his rules.

Before I have a chance to speak Gibbs interrupts me "I'd think carefully before lying to me DiNozzo" he knows me too well, he could probably read every single thing I was thinking. I decide to give him as little detail as possible but somehow I think he already knows the truth and will keep pushing it until he gets what he already knows out of me." So I stayed out last night it's no big deal" I know what is coming before Gibbs even opens his mouth "breaking my rules is a big deal and especially rule 12, your car was still in the parking lot when I came in this morning and I heard you talking about renting a movie with Ziver, I'm not stupid DiNozzo".

I knew it was useless so the truth is the only way to go and I hope this conversation will be over soon "okay I stayed at Ziva's but I fell asleep within the first 30 minutes of the film I crashed on the couch and she slept in her bed I did not even realise until she woke me up this morning, were partners". I mean I do like Ziva I don't know whether its love, we have more of a flirty relationship and it is just a bit of fun for now. As we pull up Gibbs just says "Rule 12 DiNozzo" and now I am unsure of myself am I hiding behind the fact that we are partners to cover up what I am really feeling, god how does that man get me second guessing everything I have ever done without saying more than 12 words , I will never know.


	4. Friends or Lovers?

**Chapter 4- Friends or Lovers?  
**  
 **Ziva p.o.v  
** We arrived first thanks to my driving, which I have to admit is actually getting much closer to American standards thanks to Tony, apparently hear you don't have to drive fast to avoid road side bombs. Still McGee looked like he was about to have a heart attack and throw up when we arrived at the crime scene.

A few moments after we pulled up Gibbs and Tony pulled up, Tony was wearing an expression I was not used to seeing on him, it looked like fear, disappointment and sadness all rolled into one, not an expression that would be formed due solely on Gibbs driving which could actually be rated worse than mine. When he got out of the car I shot him an 'Are you okay' look, which he avoided even though I knew he had seen it and went straight to work.

Now that was strange if anybody could find an excuse not to work it was Tony, Gibbs whispered something in his ear I could not quite make out. Whatever he said it has put DiNozzo in this strange mood and is obviously the reason for Gibbs making me ride with McGee. It must be serious; I make a note to ask Tony when we get back to the squad room.

 **Tony p.o.v  
** I could see Ziva looking at me; even though she didn't talk to me her eyes wouldn't shut up. She wanted to know if I was okay and what Gibbs had said to me. I was just about to say something witty and joke around with her, but remembering my conversation with Gibbs I decided against it, I know this surprised Zi because normally I would take any opportunity to not work and mess around with her.

Is that what we did mess around, have a laugh or was it more, telling Gibbs we were just 'friends' sparked something inside of me it didn't feel right but then I have never had a relationship with a girl that lasted longer than a few weeks even my mother died when I was 8, Ziva is the first constant female figure in my life for a long time. I know Ziva has never had a long term relationship either being a Mossad ninja assassin didn't give her much time for kisses, cuddles and cute romantic dates.

Feelings however is not really talk much, it's not our strong point. I cover my feelings with practical jokes and making people laugh, Ziva masks her with exercise, keeping fit and work and that is how it is, how it has been since she arrived and it works for us.5 years on and we still haven't talked about the day her brother was killed after he killed my best friend and practically my big sister, Kate, I miss her every day and it took quite a while for all of us to realise Ziva was nothing like her brother, she's a tough nut to crack but once you navigate past he Mossad-influenced exterior and her inability to grasp cultural references, she's great.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain to the back of the head, a Gibbs slap. Ow "what was that for boss" I ask genuinely having no clue why I now have concussion. "You have been dusting that same table for prints for 5 minutes staring off into space, I just helped you back to reality" I reply with a "oh thanks boss, won't happen again" I carry on my work wondering if I do really have feelings for Zi and wondering whether she has them for me too.


	5. Dead or Alive?

**Chapter 5- Dead or Alive?**

 **Ziva p.o.v  
** I check the rest of the house for anything that may help to figure out who killed the Navy Admiral lying dead in the front room of the simple house on this simple street on the outskirts of town, the admiral looks like he lead a simple life the house shows no signs of a wife or children, its clean, tidy, and looks to be about just what he could afford on his wage, in a nice quiet neighborhood close to the naval base.

I go through to the bedroom and find a trap door in the back of the wardrobe opening it; I am truly shocked as to what I see before me, pictures of all of us Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Me, Jenny and another woman wearing the NCIS uniform. I have never met this woman she is beautiful, dark brown hair and the most amazing smile, but in all of the pictures she is circled, I look through the photos and that is when I realise who it is, this is the woman my half-brother Ari shot. It's Kate.

I call Gibbs it comes out more like a strangles cry for help, he comes rushing through, gun raised when he sees I am okay he lowers his weapon with a confused look on his face I quickly explain "I think you should see this" he walks over to where I am stood and I see his face drop and for once I can see the emotion on his face, I can tell he cared for Kate at the way his eyes water from just looking at the photos.

Then there is one that catches his eye a picture of the same beautiful woman, Kate but not in NCIS uniform, she looks like she has been beaten up pretty bad, but it is what I see next that is really disturbing the date mark is dated to last week. I don't want to ruin his silence but I have to ask "This cannot be real; you know Ari shot Kate and I shot Ari, that has to be the truth because if Kate is alive I shot my brother in cold blood".

My Mossad-influenced exterior is starting to slip Gibbs says nothing but just hugs me, just as our embrace comes to end McGee and Tony pop their heads around the corner McGee speaks up first "I've taken all witness statements and talked to some of the neighbors, the postie who found the Admiral knows nothing he was just delivering the Admirals monthly order of protein shakes and the neighbors weren't much help either they don't really know the Admiral he just kept himself to himself only exchanged a word when the admiral was getting in his car to go to work".

Just after McGee stops speaking tony speaks up "I've took photos dusted for prints and look for anything that may give us a clue, so far nothing no sign of forced entry, no other prints apart from the Admirals, and no clues as to who did this" as always Gibbs isn't a man of many words so a short "obviously didn't look hard enough did you DiNozzo" was all it took for Tony and Tim to scoot over to where we were stood.

 **Tony p.o.v  
** I walked over to where Ziva and Gibbs were standing intrigued as to what they had found I had done a sweep of this room when we first entered to make sure there was no one in the house and I had not come across anything suspicious, when I got to where they were and looked at what they were looking at I was completely speechless.

There were pictures of us all, yeah it was creepy but nothing that would have two great unshakable agents shaken, and that when I saw it the photo Gibbs had in his hand, in that moment it felt like all the wind had been taken from my lungs, the photo it was Kate our Kate she was beaten and looked like she had given up, I thought that was had to see but what came next hit me harder than I thought anything could, all the walls I had built had been knocked down in an instance the date mark showed last week's date.

I spoke my voice barely recognizable as my own "It can't be, can it boss, Kate died 5 years ago is this some kind of joke, it has to be" the last part was mostly to myself, I just needed to know this wasn't real. After a few moments Gibbs spoke up no hint of emotion in his voice it was like he didn't even recognize the woman in the photo "As of now this is a missing person's case, and rule 3 comes into play".

I was amazed at how he could be so calm and I was so angry that for once he could not show emotion even this once he said he thought of Kate as a daughter but right now I did not look like he recognised her and before my brain could catch up to my mouth the words were out "don't you recognize her, that's Kate, Kate who took a bullet to save your life and you cannot even show emotion for once on your life" he turned to me and gave me a glare that would turn anybody to water, but I am used to it and returned the same look.

He looks away towards Ziva and McGee "Ziva you are with DiNozzo want you to finish collecting evidence here look for anything else that might help with the case. Tim your with me were going back to the squad room to try to find out how the hell this photo got here. As he turned away I heard him say 'I need my kido back, she had to be alive' It was more to himself that anyone else but I think it was for my benefit too.

I know none of us are good with emotions but I should know that Gibbs thinks of us all as his kids his family and I also know that if there is one thing he doesn't like is people messing with is his family.


	6. Aftermath

**Chapter 6- Aftermath**

Ziva p.o.v

After Gibbs had left Tony had just stood there a tear rolling down his cheek, I know he and Kate were close just down to the fact he very rarely talks about her. We do not speak of that day and everyone still thinks that Gibbs killed Ari, but from what Tony has said about her she wasn't just one of his regular chicks he talks about, he respects her and I think she was like a big sister to him.

When I first arrived at NCIS and Ari had killed Kate, nobody would speak about her in front of me, actually I never heard anyone speak about her at all, but I felt so guilty and somehow responsible for Ari's actions that I had to find out. I took me a while to be accepted but eventually I asked Abby to tell me about her I knew it was hard for her as she and Kate were close too and she is not trained for loss like the rest of us but she was the first one to accept me and in a way I think she knew I felt guilty and needed answers. She said they used to argue and wind each other up, just like we do now, but there was no sexual tension between them. I wish I could have met her maybe we could have been friends however somehow I think not with my half-brother being her stalker and killer after all.

I decide to ask Tony if he is okay even though I already know the answer "Are you okay Tony?" his reply is clipped however I do not say anything because I know that he is hurting "Just fine David, first I think she is dead and that's bad enough, but now she could still be alive and I've spent the last five years not knowing about it, I cannot see how you care anyways if she is alive then your brother gets off the hook". Wow that hurt like a knife straight to the gut, he know I never condoned what Ari did and he knows that I have spent the last 5 years making it up to them and ever proving that I am nothing like him, but I know he is hurting so I stay calm and try to make him see that I am here for him "I do care because when you hurt I hurt and as for my brother I wouldn't have killed him if I wanted him to get off the hook".

Oh crap the last part was not meant to come out I just wanted to make him see that I cared. I decide to play dumb and pretend I never said it but Tony being Tony of course he picked up "Zi what did you say ... you killed Ari". He looks down at me, we are stood close so I look down so he cannot read my face, if he could see it right now he would be able to pick apart every detail of my thoughts.

I try to think fast of how best to backtrack when Tony places a hand under my chin so that I am looking up at him "Is that what I said I meant Gibbs killed him you know he did it was in the report" I know he is onto me. Should I tell him the truth? Or stick with the code of silence that I and Gibbs agreed on all those years ago.

While I am thinking of a way to get out of this hole that is quickly crumbling underneath me Tony speaks up "That's why he accepted you so quick, quicker than he accepted anyone before, me, Kate, McGee even Abby, because you proved yourself in a way that none of us could, you killed Ari to prove your place..." I have no idea what to say I don't know if he's disappointed or ashamed, but I am glad that it's out knowing I killed my brother has been eating away at me since the night it happened and not being able to tell the person I trust the most, Tony, has been hell.

Now I am learning that she may be still alive I need to tell him the truth "It was the only way to get redemption for her death. We knew that he wouldn't believe that Gibbs would take me as backup and that he would take that as an opportunity to kill Gibbs, but yes you are right it also allowed me to prove myself, to prove that I was nothing like him, and now I have to pray the price, seeing my dead brothers face every time I close my eyes".

* * *

 **Hey guys, so this is my first fic, i hope you are enjoying it, plese review with any way i could make this better or anything you think should be included. I have a few more chapters already wrote, so i will keep posting them while i write more. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Revelation

**Chapter 7 – Revelation**

 **Tony p.o.v**  
When Ziva finished her sentence she was out of breath even though she had not moved it was like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She said nothing but just looked into my eyes pure vulnerability pouring out of them; this was the first time in five years that I had seen the real Zi without any walls protecting her. I have no idea what to say, I never knew what happened in that basement on that rainy night and now I do I wish I had never pushed her to tell me even though I know it was the best thing for her, too get it off her chest and finally tell someone. The longer it stays silent the more uncomfortable Ziva gets, stood there without any protection, but looking into her eyes I know we have reached a mutual understanding not to speak of this again, and we don't need to because I fully understand why she did it.

I decide to break the silence "I think we are done here, Gibbs will be calling if we don't get back soon" she briefly closes her eyes and when they reopen, I can see the walls that have been built and just like that she is back to the Ziva I have known for five years "Yes I have bagged and tagged all the evidence, we best get it too Abs, so she can verify the pictures and hopefully where and exactly when they were taken."

The drive back once again is quite but again not awkward, Zi just stares out of the window, with a worried expression on her face, I want Kate to be alive more than anything, I was beginning to think I had got over her death, but here, now I realise it was all just a façade I had In place to protect myself, just like Ziva has her walls. I cannot even to begin to understand how she must be feeling right now knowing that she might have killed her brother in cold blood, not that he was without his sins and probably deserved it, but after all he was her family and I know what family means to her.

Before I know it we are back at the navy site and I had barley pulled up, when Zi shoots up out of the car, I let her go knowing what she is going through, must be horrible and Ziva being Ziva does not want to show her vulnerability.

When we reach the squad room, Gibbs and Jenny are both huddled around McGee's computer. "Ziva is taking the evidence own to Abs, what do we have here" Gibbs is angry and hurting and I still don't think he has quite got over what I said back at the crime scene "Nice of you to join us DiNozzo" Jenny gives him the stare I have only ever seen the Gibbs family do, I suppose she has had lots of practice over the years, his face softens somewhat and he take calmer tone "Abby checked the photo I took from the crime scene its real alright and there is a small chance that she might be alive, right now the dead admiral can wait our one and only priority is finding Agent Todd" he is shouting up now so that all of the other agent in the squad room can hear him " I want everybody working this every possible angle".

His voice is lower now and Ziva has re-joined us from the lab "Ziva, I want you and Tony to dig up everything you can on this Navy admiral we found this morning he had them pictures there for a reason either he has her or he knew who does he is our best shot at finding her, McGee I want you to look into Kates life anything that is out of place in the days leading up to here deat...dissape...abductio... just do it okay!, I'm going to get coffee."

And just like that Gibbs is gone, it feels like time has stopped, nobody moves and I am not really sure why maybe we are all waiting to see if this is a dream and hoping to wake up any second, but as soon as it came the moment is gone and the whole room erupts into a frenzy, of Agents all rushing to do as Gibbs asked. Even though many people did not even know Kate, it is like they are all as personally invested in this case as we are, because here when one of our own is in danger these orange walls turn into the fiery pits of hell that would move heaven and high waters to get the answers we all desperately need.

 **Gibbs p.o.v  
** I need to get out of the squad room this case Is driving me crazy, but I know I need to stay strong for the others, I know they look up to me and I need to set a good example, but this is just too much, I gave Ziver the order to shoot her brother that night, thinking it was the only way to get redemption for Kate and for Ziver to show me she was nothing like that son of a bitch.

I walk up to my usual coffee stall, the barista sees me coming and has my usual order in my hard without any words being exchanged I pay her and I am just walking back up to the building when I my phone rings, I don't even say anything before the voice on the other end of the like tarts to speak. "I see you found the present I left you this morning agent Gibbs". I have no clue who this is, the sound on the other end is not a normal voice but sounds like a robot, and I automatically get the feeling in my gut that something is wrong.

I start to sprint back to the squad room to see if they can trace my call while still trying to keep this s.o.b on the line "Which one, the dead Admiral or the photos of my team" I jump out of the elevator and point to McGee to trace my call, he looks at me confused but does not ask any questions before starting it anyway the voice on the other end replies "Well I had to get you to the house somehow and how better than what you like best a murder".

I haven't got time for this I need to know where she is "Where is Kate, do you have here, is she still alive" I know I shouldn't rise to it but I just need to know "oh Agent Gibbs so many questions, and you haven't even realised the date" the date? What date is it today? And that is when I realise how could I not, I feel terrible I forgot the death of my daughter, yes not my biological daughter but my daughter "Its five years today" he seems surprised "that's right Agent Gibbs five years and all this time she has been waiting for you to rescue her from me, I think she has nearly lost all hope that you will ever come".

I know he is winding me up but it's just too much "I don't care who you are, or what I have done to you, just tell me what you want", there silence for a minute I think he is gone but I can hear him berthing "I want you" then the line goes dead...


	8. Decoy

**Chapter 8 – Decoy**

Tony p.o.v

After the line goes dead we are all just stood there trying to make sense of what just happened none of us can process it, the voice the fact that Kate is alive and has been all this time. After about 30 seconds McGee cautiously speaks up "Sorry boss, couldn't get the trace whoever he is knows how to cover his tracks he was bouncing the signal all over the world, maybe with about 5 days and ten times the man power we might get a physical location but it's still no guarantee, sorry".

Gibbs takes a deep breath he is angry but he knows deep down its not McGee's fault and I can see he is trying not to take his anger out on him, he pauses and then starts to speak "So am I McGee". Again we all fall into silence none of us really knowing what our next move is the beep of Gibbs phone brings us all back to reality, McGee pulls the message Gibbs received up onto the big screen which also has a video attached, the message reads 'just in case you did not believe me that your precious agent is still alive...'

We all know this cannot be good and none of us what to see what sort of evidence this bastard has sent us in that video. McGee hesitantly looks to Gibbs and asks "shall I play it boss?" the selective mute also known a Gibbs nods with an almost venerable look in his eye, McGee clicks the link and just like that there she is, the room she is in looks small and padded like it has sound proofing, the camera is steady and looks like it could be on a tripod, there is only one figure on the screen; a figure so skinny it looks like a child; just hanging their hands bound above her head; so beat up, limp, lifeless, like she has gave up on living, on being found, on dying.

But there is no question it is her, its Kate and while part of me is relived, happy even that she is alive, I know how selfish I am being, here I am happy she is alive, without any consideration for the 5 years of hell she has been put through, and with a second horrible thought I actually wish Ari had killed her on that roof top, at least then it was a clean shot, she didn't feel it or see it coming, she died peacefully he last moments were spent laughing, with me and Gibbs the wind in her hair the sun on her face, I doubt she has even seen the sun in the last five years, whatever has gone on in that room is almost certain to have been worse than death.

The voice behind the camera starts to laugh "Agent Gibbs is this what you wanted, proof that Caitlin is still alive that I have kept her all this time for you, but where were you Gibbs, she called for you every day for almost four years, but now I think she has accepted that the only face she will see for the rest of her life is mine and that is on you old friend" after the screen goes blank Gibbs tells McGee to get the video down to Abs and see what information she can get from it. I know the voice was distorted but, the way he got some of the phrases wrong because he is not a native and the way he drops some of the letters, and then it all comes together in my mind it's the exact same speech pattern that Zi has I should know because I am always correcting her and making fun of her when she tries to correct herself and there is only other person who speaks like that. Ari. Also the way he called her Caitlin in all the time I knew Kate only one person ever said her name like that and that was Ari.

I walk over to Gibbs desk where he is just starting off into space clear my throat and begin to speak before he tells me to piss off "Gibbs, there is only one other place I have heard that speech pattern..." but before I can make my point Gibbs cuts in "Ari" Ziva's head shots up and she looks like she has seen a ghost, she walks over to the desk where I stand "But it can't be you know I shot him, you were there" she is getting upset and angry Gibbs stands from his desk and declares an elevator meeting away from the prying eyes and ears of the other agents, not McGee I am pretty sure he already knows Gibbs must have filled him in on the way back from the crime scene, but Ziva was the talk of much office gossip when she first arrived, after five years even the most old school agents have either accepted her or found a new topic of gossip.

We follow and once inside he turns out the power and begins to speak "You told him" I don't want Zi to get into trouble "I already had my suspicions after reading the report, I mean come on you wouldn't take me as back up and I knew you needed to know you could trust her" Ziva looks at me a bit pissed but she knows it's true. Gibbs runs his hand over his face a very un-Gibbs like action, showing just how much this case is getting to him before he speaks again "Okay, okay that is not important now the point is that was his voice he may have distorted the sound but I would know that speech pattern anywhere, and there is a chance it could be him the person you shot in my basement could have just been another decoy like the one he used when he infiltrated autopsy, just a better version, we need to dig up that body and compare DNA you okay with that Ziver". Zi nods her head this is taking its toll on her too, just as much if not more than the rest of us, she just looks so tired.

I hate her brother for what he is doing to her. When we get out of the elevator McGee is back at his desk he looks up with the report he has just received from Abby.


End file.
